


It had to be you

by JKitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCIS
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Case Fic, Gay Sex, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKitty/pseuds/JKitty
Summary: Moving continent to get away from everyone back in England was apparently the best decision Harry ever made.New country, new city, new town, new house, new people, new partner!
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Harry Potter
Comments: 27
Kudos: 237





	1. Chapter 1

**Jethro pov**

For the first time in months Jethro had enjoyed a slow morning and had actually had a lie in for once, though he supposed he could have taken them more often but things at work always seemed more important than a bit of extra sleep. Today though after catching the guy they’d been hunting for months and getting in at gone two it had seemed fitting to take it a little easy.

There’s always something happening though so he was dressed and ready for work at almost 11:30 grabbing his wallet and keys he stepped outside only to freeze at the sight before him.

In the middle of the road completely blocking his car was a classic bright yellow car with a flat and someone in the tiniest denim shorts bent over looking at it. He couldn’t help but admire their short but shapely legs or the way the denim hugged their cute ass.  
Snapping out of his daze reprimanding himself cause god he’s not a teenager or Tony!  
He walks over and says “hey ma’am do you need any help?”  
Only for the subject of his attraction to stand up and whirl around offended.

“Ma’am? I look like a ma’am? Seriously?”

“I.. uh.. sorry..” he says awkwardly staring at the beautiful, because handsome doesn’t really fit the slightly androgynous male standing before him. He has dark messy hair though the cut makes it look intentional, pale skin that has a few scars in places the most obvious on his forehead though it’s faded. Dressed in the aforementioned sexy tiny shorts and a tight green tank top with the words ‘I’m quite a catch’ and a winged ball in gold, a bit odd but visually accurate. All finished with cute pouty lips and the greenest eyes he’s ever seen....

Realising he was staring making the other shift awkwardly he amends his mumbling “I’m sorry I just saw the shorts and well I’ve never seen a guy wear shorts that well uh short sorry the offer still stands though” he can’t help but feel his cheeks heat as he just admitted to looking at the guys ass.

He’d never dated a guy before sure he’d looked there were some fine looking men in the marines but no one had caught his attention before, until now apparently and he was completely making an ass of himself and was likely blowing any chance he had not that he probably had much as he probably had 20 years on the beauty before him.

They’d blushed at his comment but seemed to look pleased so maybe he did have a shot.

“Hi I’m Harry and yes help would be wonderful I literally pulled out my drive for my first spin since it was dropped off and this happened” he said looking annoyed and gesturing to the house opposite that I’d been seeing moving companies in and out of for the last week.

“Well that’s certainly not good luck but I hope you like living here this is me” I say gesturing behind me “and though I’m much better with wood I can certainly fix a flat for you”

“Ooh my first neighbour and one good with wood eh? how did I get so lucky” he says in a clearly flirty tone stroking my upper arm. I gaze at him heatedly and smirk.

“Perhaps you were a very good boy” I reply in a deep growl pleased as I see him shiver. Taking off my jacket and rolling up my shirt sleeves I enjoy watching his interest.

“Keys?” He hands them over coming out of his daydreaming and I quickly get the spare and tools out of the trunk and starts switching them over. I can feel his gaze as I work but I don’t look up till I’m done putting everything away.

“It’s a temp so you’ll need to get it replaced or possibly have that repaired by a mechanic in the next couple days or so” scribbling down numbers and an address in my note book and ripping out the sheet and handing it to him.  
“that’s my mechanic he won’t fleece you like some others I know of and hopefully you won’t run into anymore metal scraps in the roads. To be honest even if it’s annoying I’m glad it got your tire and not one of the kids round here looks like it could have been quite nasty. And if you need any more help or anything feel free to pop over or something I’m off to work now but yeah whenever’s fine”

“My hero how ever shall I repay you” he teases in a fake damsel in distress voice.

Making a split decision I step into his space and say “dinner tomorrow?”

The little sprite beams up at me resting his hand on my chest.  
“Oh and where are you taking me handsome?”

“That’d be telling now wouldn’t it. Smart casual will work and I’ll pick you up at 8 and if anything comes up call me.” I say before pulling away and putting my jacket back on “now I’ve gotta get to work gorgeous so if you could get that cute ass of yours into your car and move it that’d be great and I’ll see you tomorrow if not sooner”

“I don’t even know your name or have your number” he calls as I’m walking to my car.

“Yeah you do”

I get in my car and watch him fumble with the paper I gave him grin over at me and get in his car with a wave before driving off.

I smile back and turn the opposite way driving to work.

**Harry pov.**

First day in America and I already have a date apparently moving was the best decision I’d ever made and thank whichever deity exists for that stupid piece of metal!  
I’m currently at his mechanics waiting to pick up my car luckily they had a tyre in stock and I could do a little shopping nearby while I waited the guy just had another costumer that was taking awhile.  
I get out that note again umming over texting him. I don’t want to seem desperate but Merlin he was hot and the way he spoke to me and took charge was very sexy so who am I kidding I’m totally desperate.  
And he was so smooth after that initial fumble thinking I was a girl and to be fair they are girls shorts much though I try to forget that I need to shop in the women’s petite department cause it’s totally embarrassing though he certainly didn’t seem to mind with the way he was looking at me. I can’t help grinning at that thought.  
“Oh screw it I mumble”  
Getting out my phone I stare at his name on the screen.

_Jethro_

It suits him I think it’s got that sophisticated and stable air to it like the rest of him really and who’d have thought I’d have the hots for a guy that already has grey hair sure I knew I had a thing for older guys but still was a surprise. Can’t help daydreaming about running my fingers through it though.  
Anyway text it’s gotta be chill but interesting....

_H - Do you find all your dates by rescuing them?_

No that’s too lame I go to erase it but accidentally hit send. Shit well that’s super Harry now you’ve ruined your first proper date with a guy before you’ve even gone on it and he’s your neighbour so it’s going to be super awkward when you see him cause you will see him and have to gaze longingly from across the street cause we are never getting a guy as hot as him asking us out ever again and we’ll have to watch him find some really attractive guy and fall in love and marry him and we’ll be alone cause we screwed it up. Maybe I should move.  
Ping  
Shit well here goes hopefully he’ll be nice about it.

_J - Only the really hot ones ;)_

Fuck he’s perfect, a flattering liar sure but I’ll take any compliment from him.

_H - Been many of those then?_

_J - So far just the one. Had the most gorgeous green eyes and a very sexy ass that I can imagine doing many things to._

_H - Oh really ;) what kind of things?_

_J - Well that would certainly spoil the surprise, would definitely involve my hands though ;)_

I can’t help imagining all the things I’d like him to use his hands for and other parts of him. Blushing I realise my daydreaming has given me a bit of an issue but luckily my shorts are so tight it’s not that obvious if just really uncomfortable.

_H - I am totally blaming you for my issue right now worse is it looks like the mechanic is ready to give me back my car!_

_J - I take any and all responsibility for any issues you maybe experiencing but feel no remorse other than not being able to lend a hand ;)_

_H - That really doesn’t help_

**Jethro pov**

I can’t help laughing at Harry’s last message as I get off the elevator noticing the whole floor has gone silent I look up.

“What?”

They all duck down and start whispering so I carry on and roll my eyes.

“Update!”

I watch proud as my team assemble almost instantly and tell me about the missing petty officer we got just before lunch. Realising we don’t really have much I tell Tim and Ziva to check out his apartment and tell Tony to keep digging into his friends and relatives. I sit at my desk and get out my phone to reply.

_J - Can’t say I intended it to ;) but I’m glad you got it fixed wouldn’t want to keep worrying about you though at least you can call me if you do run into more trouble now._

_H - I don’t go looking for trouble it somehow just finds me so I hope you’re okay with being my knight in shining amour at all times of the day and night :P_

I chuckle catching Tony’s attention and send off a quick reply

_J - Anytime for you gorgeous x_

“I didn’t know you could text boss” Tony says trying to be all subtle.

“Well Dinozzo you learn something new every day which I hope you’re doing lots of about petty officer Cline”

“Yes boss just nothing useful yet”

Getting an alert from Abby I head down to find her awful music blaring as normal.  
“What do you got abs?”

She jumps “oh Gibbs you’re here fast and quiet are you sure you won’t wear a bell?”

“Abby”

“Well I got something and uh nothing..... we found fingerprints around his bunk but they are all from his bunk mates and friends from the list Tony sent me. Have hair gel residue which would be pointless considering he had no hair on the towel in his locker but there were witnesses to him borrowing it off petty officer Stevens who seems to use it allot from his social media pictures which explains why it’s residue was on the collar of his shirt and”  
Bleep bleep  
“Perfect timing! Major mass spec would also like to add that there was residue of drugs in is locker and quite a few different ones”

“Good job abs”  
I kiss her cheek and head back to the pen. Just in time to hear them gossiping.

“He was texting! And smiling but seriously texting! Did you know he could? And he laughed at the elevator and chuckled at his desk! Gibbs chuckling! He must have a new read head in his life”

“Are you sure Tony? Maybe it’s just a friend or maybe Fornell’s daughter she’s always texting? we wouldn’t want to hop to conclusions”

“It’s jump Ziva, jump and yes I’m sure you didn’t see his face it was similar to when he was flirting with colonel Barbie but without forcing it, sure he enjoyed the game then but it was a means to an end. He seemed happy and I’m going to find out who she is”

“Who, who is Dinozzo?”

“The the uh petty officers girlfriend boss the ah friends off base seemed to think she was a shipmate but weren’t sure if she was actually dating him or if he just liked her.”

“Well you do that Dinozzo while McGee, David and I start looking into whether petty officer Cline was doing, dealing or smuggling drugs or possibly all three! And stay out of my personal life Dinozzo it’s none of your business!” I tell him and smack his head on the way to get more coffee.

_J - Definitely trouble, some how you’ve managed to make me act so out of character in one day that my team are already getting nosey!_

_H - Out of character how? And team?_

_J - I laughed. Apparently it was shocking enough that the whole floor stopped and stared. I’m lead agent for an NCIS team naval criminal investigative service or navy cops as most call us._

_H - I’m quite pleased that I made you laugh and hope to do it much more and I guess you make an excellent knight then do you have a case now?_

_J - I’d like it if you did and yes, I’m well equipped to handle keeping you safe. Yes we got one not long after I got in hopefully my team and I can wrap it up today or at least lunch tomorrow I really don’t want to postpone our date._

_H - I hope so too though if you’ve got to I understand. Hell you gotta eat I’d happily bring food to your desk if you do get held up?_

_J - Not sure if I’m willing to let the kids scare you off on our first date but I’ll think about it if it comes to it_

_H - Kids? Are they yours?_

_J - My team so yeah they’re mine probably older than you which I’m sure will be a big talking point but they behave like squabbling children quite often which I then have to deal with. You ready to be step mum?_

_J - I’m kidding obviously_

_H - I already am I suppose so what’s a few more._

_J - Wait you are already a parent?_

_H - Yes is that an issue?_

_J - No that’s fine just surprising tell me about them?_

_H - Well he’s not biologically mine he’s my godson he’s seven and a bundle of energy he’s with his grandma while I get everything sorted and then he’ll be with me properly. His grandma will move nearby after but he will live with me. You sure you want to date a single parent?_

_J - Yes I’ll tell you more tomorrow but I’m definitely good with dating you._


	2. Chapter 2

_H - work late? I didn’t see your car before I went to bed_

I’d just finished yet another coffee I’ve lost count on how many I had since I got in yesterday. I can’t help but feel warm at his concern.

_J - I’ve yet to leave currently waiting on a transfer then I can crash for a few hours_

_H - that’s terrible we can postpone if you want?_

_J - no I got enough time seeing you has been what’s kept me going_

_H - awww I could make that dirty but it was too sweet_

_J - with you involved my thoughts are always turning dirty ;)_

_H - give you lots of awkward situations at work do I?_

_J - not that anyone’s noticed I’ve certainly got lots of plans for you_

_H - think tonight will go that well?_

_J - I’m not expecting anything tonight we do things as they feel right my expectation for tonight is to get to know you better tell you about myself and hopefully make you flush that cute pink again_

Looking up I finally see the elevator open and the I go get the transfer sorted for thepetty officer and his girlfriend and C.O. Still can’t believe people sworn to protect this country decided to poison it’s people with those drugs for profit.

-*-

Checking my phone a little while later as I’m getting in my car.

_H - you just did_

I feel like I should get something but are flowers weird? Suppose I could ask the florist they’d know.

Driving to the one round the corner I park up go in and try to look casual and browse the buckets cause there’s a line and there is no way I’m asking with witnesses. When they finally leave I head up.

“Oh agent Gibbs how can I help you today you didn’t get yourself a new wife again did you?” She jokes.

“I ah no not really Sandra I have a date”

“Ooh whose the lucky lady?”

“Well that’s the thing it’s not a lady and it’s my first date with a guy and I don’t know what’s...”

“Appropriate?”

“Yeah and I figured you’d know cause if flowers were weird you wouldn’t sell them”

“I get orders some more flamboyant than others but you don’t seem the type of guy to date that kind of man. Tell me a little about him”

“He’s got the greenest eyes, messy dark hair and he’s absolutely beautiful.” I tell her smiling picturing him.

“He moved in across the road yesterday has a young son though I haven’t seen him yet. Met him cause he got a flat pulling out his driveway his car is bright yellow and completely blocking my car. So I went over and offered him some help called him ma’am and all in my defence I’ve never seen a man wear shorts like that but after that hiccup we kinda clicked.”

“You know that’s the most you’ve ever told me about anyone I’ve made you flowers for you must really like him”

“Yeah I do which is why I don’t want to screw this up. I’d know I was bi since I was a teen but Harry is the first I’ve ever wanted to pursue and now I feel just as awkward and unsure as I did when I first dated Shannon and it’s not like I have the best track record when it comes to relationships.” I tell her running my fingers through my hair.

“You know that had nothing to do with your dating skills”

“Didn’t it?”

“No they didn’t work out cause you weren’t interested in them you were hurting and alone so you were trying to replace her but of course none of them could”

“Yeah I guess”

“Well I don’t, you know what you told me every time? She’s pretty has red hair and is a firecracker for all of them. This time you’re actually excited so I know it’ll work out just fine. Anyway what do you think?”

I turn to see a small but nice simple bouquet with bright yellow daisies white roses and some flowers that were almost black surrounded by lots of green leaves and a thick glossy emerald ribbon round the stems in a bow. It wasn’t over the top and I wouldn’t mind it in the house so hopefully he’d like it.

“It’s really good how much do I owe you?”

“Twelve eighty. If you just rest its feet in water it should stay fresh till your date”

“Thank you Sandra and if things go well I’m sure I’ll be back”

-*-

I get in sadly not seeing Harry or his car out front but oh well it’s only a few hours more and I need a nap not more flirting anyway. Setting the flowers up in a mug I head up raiding my wardrobe to find my smarter jeans and a nice cream shirt and a blazer hanging them on the door ready I throw my clothes in the hamper and shut the curtains before setting my alarm to give me an hour and climb in to bed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sigh guess sleep won’t be easy.

Closing my eyes I start to organise my thoughts.

She was right I’ve always known it but never wanted to admit that I was comparing them to her trying to fill her shadow am I finally moving on?

I know they wouldn’t want me alone forever and just cause I do doesn’t mean I love or miss them any less. Harry would probably understand that having teddy. Wonder what he’ll be like and if he’ll welcome me into his and Harry’s life. Having a son would be nice can teach him baseball and we can do little projects like I used to with my dad and help me with my boat.

I’m getting ahead of myself, for all I know he could hate me but it’d be nice.

Shannon would have liked Harry.

She’d have laughed for years about me calling him ma’am.

I hope you approve love I think as I finally drift off.

-*-

_**BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ** _

Slamming my hand on the clock I get up and head to the shower feeling much more refreshed than when I got home.

Washing all the aches from the mostly desk work case.

I wonder what he’s going to wear sadly it probably won’t be those shorts cause damn he wears them well. Hopefully soon I’ll get a private viewing of him in them preferably in nothing else...... on my bed....

My body reacts to the image my mind created.

Well it’d help me keep a level head at dinner I think as I reach down to stroke myself letting my mind run.

I’d have him on his knees face to the mattress legs spread and at my mercy the little frayed edge not hiding his tight little ass. I’d run my hands up the back of his thighs and give him a light swat watching his pale skin go pink. If he likes that sorta thing I’d probably give him some harder swats till that milky skin goes red.

Id lick and kiss that tender skin probably nip it at the edge of those shorts.

He’d definitely be squirming by then hope he’s at least a little vocal I’d love to hear him make some breathy moans or needy whimpers for me.

I’d take the shorts down to his knees then showing off the last of his bare skin. Get my fingers all good and slick and push them one by one into that tiny pucker of his I’m sure it’ll feel like a vice grip especially on my cock he’s so small and I know I’m by no means little he’ll definitely be limping the next day I think smirking.

Picturing flipping him over seeing his eyes blown face flushed and cock leaking and then slamming myself into his tight heat is what makes me cum panting hard leaning against the tiles.

I can’t wait to do that for real.

I finish up my shower quickly not knowing how much time I waisted and I then shave taking off last nights stubble, put some after shave on and comb my hair shrugging cause it’s not like I can make myself look any younger.

I quickly get dressed seeing I don’t have much longer I grab my keys, phone and wallet head down and grab the flowers giving them a shake to loose some excess water.

I go over and knock at 8 on the dot taking a deep breath suddenly nervous.

I kind of froze when he opened the door.

Our first meeting was so brief and while I have been imagining him ever since he’s more beautiful than I could ever picture especially with his eyes shining brightly and smiling like that just wow.

He’s in this deep green shirt and black jeans so tights they might as well be painted on and I’m certainly not complaining.

“Hi you look amazing I er got these for you I hope you like them and it’s not weird” I finish awkwardly offering him the flowers. His smile just gets brighter taking them from me and kisses my cheek.

“They’re lovely thank you and I shall certainly enjoy being on the arm of such a handsome gentleman tonight. Let me just put these in some water and we can go to this mystery place you’re taking me.”

I follow him just inside pushing the door closed seeing some boxes lingering as I pass the lounge but it mostly just looks homey I find him in the kitchen putting the flowers in a vase.

“I’ve never had flowers from a date before don’t worry I like it. I don’t know this is kinda my first proper grown up date I’m super nervous but you also just sorta put me at ease and I like that you were thinking of me enough to get me these”

I go over and stand behind him holding his hips I lightly kiss his neck just below his ear.

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking of you since I first saw you”

I feel him shiver and lean back into me.

“I haven’t either, you I mean”

“You do something fun today? you were out when I came home to crash”

“Oh nothing much I just realised with all my preparation and ordering for this place that I forgot sheets and towels”

“Mmmm it’s a shame I missed the show” I rumble against his ear enjoying the flush I cause.

He turns in my arms to face me looping his around my neck.

“Certainly is a shame though I’m sure we can have a repeat viewing at some point”

“You are definitely trying my restraint I’m trying to do things right”

He huffs a laugh and then leans up breathing against my ear hotly.

“What would you do if you weren’t?”

“Perhaps you’ll find out later” I tell him pulling back “come on we’ve got a table”

Taking his hand I lead him to the entrance watch him grab his things and lock up before slipping my arm round his waist and guiding him to my car. He smiles at me when I open the door for him and then hop in the other side.

“Will you tell me where we are going now?”

“Nope”

Getting out my car at our destination I take a deep breath of that sea air to calm me. He’d had his hand on my thigh the whole ride it’s like he was born to test my patience.

I go and open his door and help him out.

“You brought me to the docks?” I laugh at his sceptical tone.

“Not quite gorgeous though maybe one day when my boat is finished”

“You’re getting a boat made?”

“No I’m building one, one of many though not all of them have survived”

“Really? that’s quite cool I’ve never made anything from scratch like that. What happened to the last one?”

I scratch the back of my head feeling a little awkward.

“I uh named it after my last ex wife and well after the divorce I kind of took an axe to it”

“Huh your last ex wife how many times have you been married?”

“Four” I say bluntly figuring it’s best to get it out there.

“Wow and uh....” he trails off so I take him to a bench over looking the water.

“Shannon my first died with my daughter Kelly it’s been years but it still hurts. It’s taken me awhile to admit it but the other three were just me trying to replace her to stop the pain I guess”

“Am I?” He timidly asks

“God no Harry I’ve learned, a bit late sure but nothings going to stop me missing them but it doesn’t mean I can’t feel the same for someone else. You’re the first guy, heck the first person I’ve felt this way about since I met her it’s why I want to do this right.” He links his fingers between mine and squeezes.

“Everyone says I have a type, I don’t it’s ridiculous but I kept choosing women that looked like her and were ballsy enough to sass me like she did. I did what I could to keep them happy so they’d keep distracting me. The job always seemed to be a sticking point they couldn’t get how I could drop everything anytime I got a call or the long hours I’d work probably didn’t help that I couldn’t let them in either. I’m sorry this is turning into a therapy session.”

He curls into me head on my shoulder hand on my chest. He fits perfectly I slip my arms round his waist.

“Tell me about them”

“Who?”

“Shannon and Kelly”

“You sure?”

He nods so I spend the next hour telling him everything enjoying the way he laughs and the hugs I get at the sad parts.

“If I get the chance to do it again I’d want to be there more, I missed so much as Kelly was growing up and yes my job is still busy but at least I’m not away for months like before.”

“I’d like more kids than teddy I had sort of a shitty childhood and seeing my best mates big family it was always a dream to have one maybe not seven like them but a few with lots of love and laughter.” I kiss his hair.

“A few would be nice”

He tilts his head up and the next thing I know is we’re kissing and god it feels good. I feel him grip my jacket collar to pull himself closer as I kiss the soft lips I’d been thinking about since I met him. I can’t help but bite his plump bottom lip and revel in the soft breathy gasp. Ceasing my opportunity I deepen the kiss feeling his tongue flick against mine.

Reluctantly I withdraw for some much needed air and chuckle at his little whine.

**Harry pov**

“We are most certainly late for dinner now though I know they’ll have kept our table we should probably go eat before we start something we can’t finish here on this bench”

Giggling I get up and pull him with me.

“Where to Jethro?” He wraps his arm around my waist again can’t help adoring the way he takes care of me. I’m sure lots for guys would hate being treated like a ‘girl’ but to me it just feels right like I’m meant to be wrapped in his arms all the time.

He takes me to a tiny restaurant over looking the harbour looks homey and I and most others probably would walk straight passed without seeing it. The bell above the door goes and suddenly someone calls from across the room.

“Oh! You arrive finally late as usual and who’s this?” A big lady like an Italian mrs Weasley comes hurrying over.

“Harry he’s my date for the evening. Harry this is Maybelle she and her husband own this place”

“It’s nice to meet you”

“Ah you bring a cute one don’t go breaking his heart or scaring him off you need looking after. Look at you have you been sleeping? You certainly haven’t been eating enough come, come I have you a table by the window I’ll bring your food when it’s ready.” She says as she shows us over to the only empty one.

“But we didn’t even order?” I say bewildered.

“Reg wouldn’t let me order if I tried. As long as you don’t have any allergies you’ll probably love it and if not he’ll make you something else.” He tells me I glance over my shoulder to see what’s amusing him and find maybelle and presumably reg clearly gossiping.

“So you come here often?”

“Not as much as I’d like unfortunately most of the time when I get off work it’s too late or I’m too tired to drive out here. Often enough for maybelle to have started mothering me”

“That’s a shame but nice to be adopted teddy’s gran has done similar with me and my best friends mum used to as well”

“It’s nice haven’t had a mum since I was small so it’s taken some getting used to and she’s always plying me with left overs when I come not that I don’t appreciate them they are certainly better than what I have time to make some days”

“You could always come to mine after work now? You don’t have to but I wouldn’t mind cooking you something even if it’s late.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose but that sounds nice”

Maybelle brings over a bottle of chilled water a bottle of red pouring a little into the glasses in front of us before disappearing.

“You okay with red?”

“I’m not a huge wine drinker but yeah I’m okay with a little”

“What’s your go to tipple then?”

“Butter beer” I tell him without really thinking.

“Is that a British beer?”

“Uh yeah it has a sort of caramel flavour”

“Huh interesting sounds a bit sweet for me I tend to drink beer or bourbon depending on the occasion though wine is more of a date thing so guess we both have to put up with it” I laugh.

“What’s a bourbon occasion?”

“Hard day at work, commiserations that sorta thing”

“Ah those are my whiskey days but that’s not cause I enjoy it more just what’s on offer. My godfather stockpiled the stuff and my friends and I have been working through his stash”

“Doesn’t he mind?”

“Uh no he died when I was fifteen I inherited everything”

“Oh I’m so sorry” he says taking my hand with a squeeze I grip back.

“I’ve lost a lot of people it’s not a happy story I’ll tell you some other time.”

“How about happier topics.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Jethro pov**

We spent hours talking and laughing it felt wonderful to just be real with someone. We watched the sunset over the water and Maybelle brought us rich black coffees with a wink. I greatly appreciated his blush at that and as always she sent me off with a couple of bags of left overs. We walked slowly hand in hand enjoying the clear night and each others company.

“Did you enjoy the meal?”

“Oh it was gorgeous and that little cake cream thing with berries was the best dessert I’ve ever had. I can’t believe you let me eat two of them!”

“Well they were only small and you looked so cute eating them especially with the noises...” I trail off grinning at the blush.

“I wasn’t that bad was I?”

“Bad no but I certainly enjoyed the preview”

“Oh yeah?” He says turning into my arms leaning up till I kiss him.

“Yeah” I whisper and kiss him again.

“Take me home?” He asks hopefully

“Yeah I can show you my boat”

“I’d love to see it. among other things” he mumbles the last but he’s so close I still hear it.

~*~

I show him into mine feeling kind of embarrassed that I hadn’t cleaned up but then I never thought we’d move this fast.

“It’s nice” he comments awkwardly cause we both know it’s quite basic. “So where’s this boat?”

I dump the bags in the fridge and take him down to the basement flicking the lights on.

“Oh wow you weren’t kidding it’s actually a boat or well most of one”

“Yeah built it from scratch down here it helps me after cases and such”

“How’d you plan on taking it out of here?”

“You know everyone asks that perhaps you’ll be the first to find out but not today, today I have other ideas”

“Oh yeah?” He says biting his lip.

“Yeah if you want to we can continue this tour upstairs no pressure though I’ve enjoyed tonight it ends when you want”

“It’s this way right?” He says wandering back up the stairs I grin chasing him up them. Making him giggle and skip up them faster till I pin him to the bottom of the next set kissing him hard. I feel him melt against me and I deepen it running my hands over hips tugging his shirt up and off him breaking the kiss for a moment. I feel his hands working on my buttons before he pushes it and my blazer off my shoulders.

The feel of his chest against mine is amazing and he grips my back like he wants no air between us. It’s a little intoxicating to have such a hot young man wanting me like this. I stroke my hand down his side to just under his bum and he gets the hint hoping up and wrapping his legs around my waist. I can’t feel how turned on he is as he grinds into my stomach.

I get my balance and take him up stairs into my room and drop him on the bed. Admiring the flushed chest and the way he pants for air before I prowl over to him.

“How do you want to play this?”

“Um you on top?” I laugh.

“Oh I know that darling” I tell him leaning down over and kissing his neck making him moan. “How far would you like to go? do you have anything in mind that you’d like to try? Do you have anything in particular that you enjoy?”

“I uh like the dominating aura you have.....Always imagined having my partner

be that way....I’m happy to do what you tell me.... and all the way if that’s what you want.”

“Limits?”

“Blood and like piss that sorta things a no”

“Well that makes two of us” I tell him unzipping his jeans sadly to find underwear but the tight shorts pulled taught is certainly an excellent view. “Those shorts yesterday...”

“Hmm? What about them?”

“Anything under them?” He blushes brighter red. “I’ll take that as a no then. I only asked cause I didn’t imagine there was earlier.”

Taking his jeans off all the way his shoes are somewhere he must have kicked them off. I pull his socks off and stroke from the soles of his feet up to his thighs and grip them.

“You imagined me in them earlier?” He pants.

“Oh yeah we wouldn’t have left your kitchen if I hadn’t.” I growl.

“What did you do?”

“Had you kneeling on the bed nothing but those maddening shorts displayed for me like the good little boy you are. I then took my time appreciating the view with my hands and mouth. Especially seeing that pert ass go pink under my hand”

I watch his breath hitch.”sound like something you’re interested in?”

“Hell yes sir”

“Good answer little one. Would you like my hand now or would you like to do something else? I’m sure you’d look even more edible tied up for me to take my time with”

“Second sir”

“We can play with traffic lights as our safety yes?” He nods so I kneel down getting a few things from my bed side cabinet. “Rope or cuffs?”

“Either, though I wouldn’t want to seem like work for you?”

“Ha if only my work was this much fun. Just for that though we’ll use them” grabbing the metal cuffs and a jar of lube to finish my small collection I put them all within easy reach on the bed for him to see.

I watch his interest spike as he sees what I want to use on him.

“Are you arresting me officer?”

“Yes, I am” I say moving him to the middle of the bed taking the cuffs and attaching one side to his wrists.

“On what charge?” He asks cheekily.

“Public indecency” I retort and slip the other half round the head board slat and onto his other wrist. “not too tight?”

“No sir” I kiss his reddened lips and slowly make my way down his jaw to his nipples sucking and nipping as I go watching the pink marks appear.

He squirms deliciously as I work the nubs into peaks and I hear him hiss when I attach the clamps.

“Colour?”

“Green” I give him a quick peck before continuing further down tugging his boxers off it’s thrilling to see him so desperate and eager for me his little cock all flushed and leaking on to his stomach.

I place a cock ring and a vibrator on his stomach watching his eyes light and he nods quite enthusiastically. Taking the ring I slip it over him and settle it properly so it’s nice and snug. I then push his legs up and apart so I can see him splayed open for me his little hole winking.

I cover my fingers in lube and start to tease his entrance. I chuckle he keeps wiggling trying to get me to push in after the fifth attempt I oblige enjoying the way my finger sinks in to the knuckle easily making him moan.

“Guess I wasn’t the only one who played before our date hmm?”

“Couldn’t help it” he pants out.

“And what were you thinking when you were being so naughty and playing with your little hole?” I take the first out and push two fingers back in watching the greedy hole swallow them as I thrust them in and out.

“You.... screwing me....on my car..”

“In public?” I ask amused.

“I guess... imagined you asking for me as payment not ahh date” he moans out as I brush against his prostate.

“Such a naughty little sub and you are paying me with this sexy body of yours or at least you will be”

Taking my hand out I retrieve the toy I left on his stomach the vibrator had rolled under his cock with his panting so I give him a few strokes making him moan more before I pick it up. I flick it on low and start drawing teasing lines with it

Especially over his shaft and inner thighs.

“You want it babe?”

“Yeah”

“Where?”

“In me” he whines as I rub it over his slick entrance.

“You gonna ask me nicely?” I say adding a little pressure.

“Please put it in me sir”

“Better” I push it in past his little pucker and until it’s all the way in. “Feel good?”

“Mmmmmm”

“Im sure we can do better than that” I tell him as I start thrusting it in and out tilting it till he squeaks showing me I found the right angle I then concentrate every thrust to hit that spot.

He’s making the most delicious noises I feel like I could blow early. Maybe I should be wearing a ring too.

“Please more”

Slow not good enough huh I smirk and jump for settings up watching his eyes roll andhim start keening much louder. I can tell he’d be close if I hadn’t put that ring on him. Deciding that if I didn’t fuck him soon I wouldn’t be able to hold on I flip it up to max and he makes this adorable attempt at a scream and shudders through his dry peak. He sags back into the pillows panting hard as I slip it out of his stretched little hole and put it out the way.

“Was that what you wanted?” He shakes his head the sweat glistening on his pale skin. “No? What is it you want then?” I ask playing confused.

“Want you in me... please?”

“However could I refuse?” I growl giving him a kiss and getting up to slowly remove my belt and trousers to his rapt attention. He actually moans when he gets to see me for the first time and bites that plump lip.

“Wanna taste? Or is that slutty little hole too desperate for me?” He eagerly opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue. Slipping my fingers into his hair I guide my cock into his waiting mouth.

“Suck it good now. Yeah just like that mmmm next time maybe I’ll have you give me a blow job see how talented your mouth can really be.”

He hums in agreement and I feel a jolt at the sensation. I pull back watching him try to follow my cock all shiny with his saliva. Knowing we’re both too hyped up for more teasing I get on the bed and press into him.

“God you’re still so tight” he seems to be enjoying the stretch as he just moans louder. I pause as I feel my balls press up against his pert cheeks. Resting my head against his chest letting myself recenter, I feel something cold against my cheek. Looking up I see it’s the clamp abusing that little nub I take it off making him whine and attack it my self feeling him clench around me moaning.

I slowly start shallow trusting into him as I continue to suck and tease it. I use my non supporting hand to guide his legs to wrap around me making the angle change and he moans louder. I pick up the pace and leave the puffy bud alone to kiss him.

I feel my control wavering so move even faster and release the other clamp giving it the same abuse getting the most beautiful sounds from him.

I feel his muscles tensing around me it’s a little intense but I manage to keep pace hammering into his prostate.

“Please” he brokenly whines so I lean back still trusting into him hard and I release the ring on his almost purple member and with two thrusts he’s cumming all over his stomach and chest. The tight ripples tear my orgasm out of me so I drive in hard and deep letting them milk me for every last spurt.

I drop down to my forearms breathing hard ignoring the sticky feeling between us.

“Well that was wow” he giggles breathlessly. “I’ll clean us up in a bit it’s been awhile since I did anything like that.”

We kiss languidly basking in the after glow for a bit I eventually grab the key and unlock his hands checking they aren’t too bruised. He just bats my concern away and pulls me back for another kiss.

“Could do this forever” he mumbles.

“Which part? The sex with me or the cuddling? I’m not adverse to either”

“Ha both, you feel so good inside me I’d keep you there if I could” Sadly for us both I feel myself softening and slip out of his slick hole.

“I’m sure I’ll have ample reason to fill you up again especially if you wear such revealing clothes again”

“You do know that makes me want to buy more right?”

“Good” reluctantly I get up and grab a damp cloth to clean up. Smiling as he squirms at the cold feel of it I then put it and everything we used in a tub from my bedside table to deal with later and slide back into bed. He curls into my side and I cover us with the sheets.

“Best first date ever” he comments sleepily I can’t help but agree nothing has felt this right from the start. I go to tell him but find him already asleep so I kiss his forehead and let myself doze off too.

  
~*~

I wake up to empty sheets which is surprising considering how alert I normally am even in sleep. It’s a shame I’d have enjoyed a reprise with my little sprite. I get out of bed throwing on some sweats and go to find him. Heading downstairs I hear him call from my kitchen.

“Do you not eat anything but steak and canned food?”

I turn the corner to find him in my shirt from last night and it’s definitely a pleasing sight. I go over and scoop him up into a kiss.

“Good morning gorgeous”

“Hi” he nuzzles my nose making me laugh. “ and it’s a very good morning now but we’re still lacking breakfast”

“I normally just drink coffee”

“That’s not food, we could have some desert or leftovers from last night?”

“Whatever you want as long as there’s coffee” he grins at me and reaches back and hands me a cup of black coffee.

“I wasn’t sure how you’d like it” I take a deep sip.

“Perfect. What are your plans today?” I ask as I sit at the table pulling him onto my lap.

“Not much, just more unpacking I’m nearly there then teddy will be coming. I’ve missed him so much and it hasn’t even been a week.” I hug him tighter.

“I look forward to meeting him”

“Well as soon as he’s here you could come over for dinner? Work permitting of course.”

“Sounds like a plan. I’m on call today but I can help you move stuff around as I shouldn’t need to go in?”

“Yeah that’d be wonderful and I’d get to spend the day watching you move heavy stuff around” he winks at me.

**Harry pov**

I’d been umming over what to tell him or rather how to tell him about my life I know I need to teddy’s rainbow hair will be a bit obvious.

“What’s wrong Harry?” I look up to see him leaning against the door frame.

“Jeth hey uh when did you get back? Do you need to go in?” He raises his eyebrow and waits. “I need to tell you some things before teddy comes tomorrow”

“Okay shoot”

“Do you believe in magic?”

~*~

Took about three hours of him just sitting there prompting me any time I paused to get through everything. I don’t know how he’s taking it he’s just kinda staring.

“Sooo...?”

“So what?”

“You gunna say anything? ask questions?”

“No”

“You want to keep dating me?” He seems to find that funny though I’m not sure why.

“Yeah I can accept all this if that’s what’s worrying ya.” I let out a deep breath and smile.

“I’m not loosing you just cause the concept of magic is a bit surprising.” I can’t help hugging him tight happy feeling his strong arms around me again.

“I know it’s only been five days but I know it’d have hurt like hell if you couldn’t”

“Well calm down and maybe show me something?” He asks still a little less sure than normal but that’s hardly shocking.

I flick my wrist so my wand comes out of its invisible holster and cast my patrons smiling as prongs darts around before settling before us realising there’s no danger. Jethro reaches out to touch him and while prongs leans like he wants to nuzzle his had Jethro’s fingers glide right through him.

“This is prongs it’s a spell that projects happiness to fight the dementors I mentioned and he can also carry messages?”

“He’s... wow... kid” I let him dissolve in a shower of blue sparks.

“I can show you other stuff if you want or just bring it up when it’s relevant?”

“Think when relevant works. Let’s go get some coffee and finish up teds room.”I smile and flick my wand he looks around for what happened.

“The coffee will come find us and I’m so glad I can show you magic now I’ve shrunk so much of his stuff in that box up there”

“Handy”


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry POV**

Introducing Teddy to Jeth so far was going okay Teddy didn’t really seem that anxious his hair flicking from sunny yellow to matching mine which tends to mean happy so I’m not to worried but I figure I should tell him that this isn’t like meeting one of my work colleagues.

“Hey Teddy bear you know how we talked about birds and bees right?”I wait for a nod to know I have his attention “Well I forgot an important part of that so you remember I told you your mum and dad were a bird and a bee”

We’d had that conversation months ago when we came across a heavily pregnant woman at the park and I’d had to explain that she was pregnant not fat before the poor woman started crying. I’d never imagined having to have that conversation let alone in a park while trying to keep an overly emotional woman from crying but my floundering explanation made her laugh in the end and she’d told me she’d remember it when it was her go.

Getting a nod in response I continue “Well sometimes birds like birds and some bees like bees and Im apparently a bee that likes a bee or more importantly that bee in particular and he likes me too”

I gesture to my silently observing partner though I can tell by the look on his face he’s trying not to crack into peals of laughter. He’s clearly of no help I barely got through this the first time!

“Do you understand?”

“I fink so” he tells me a little unsurely.

“Well okay you can ask me questions like last time?” He sits there thinking for a bit then blurts out “does that mean you will make a little bee like me with him like mum did with dad?” Jeth chokes.

“Not right now kiddo but maybe in the future we might make a little bird or bee sibling for you... would that be okay?” I ignore Jethro’s shocked stare figuring I’ll deal with that later no need to confuse ted any more than I have to.

“Yeah that’d be fun then we could play together!” He chirps excitedly.

“Well it’ll probably not be for awhile but yeah you would. Now how about you go grab your toys and we’ll play for a bit before I have to make dinner?” He runs off squealing.

“You going to tell me how us bees can make little ones?” Jeth asks in that deep rumble of his and gosh it makes my knees weak.

“It’s not exactly the same unfortunately much though the concept of creating life together appeals but it’s sadly not possible. There is however a potion that uses DNA from two people to genetically alter the drinker so it’d be like we made them ourselves to any paternity or magical tests they’d even take on traits from both of us I just hope they wouldn’t inherit my hair it’s a pain.”

“So what we adopt? Do they have to be a certain age? Would it work with me not having magic?” He rattles off I can tell he’s in investigation mode.

“We can talk about it more later but yes we could adopt or have a surrogate.  
As far as I’m aware there isn’t an age limit, it was created because of too much inbreeding made births tricky and so the potion allows a magical blood heir to either be born to another person often a mistress or chosen woman though that tends to cause family arguments because it can literally be anyone and some obviously feel slighted when the line of succession is altered.  
And yes it works with or without magic it tends to carry more dominant and more developed traits so if we used it on another non magical there’s a high chance they’d gain the ability to use magic too though I wouldn’t know how strong with only me being a wizard” I answer just as teddy comes dashing in with an arm full of toys, so many I’m sure he dropped a few on the way.

~*~

Lying in bed curled up in Jeth’s arms is wonderful I think but I can’t help but feel restless.  
“Jeth?” I ask, curious if he’s still awake. He makes a humming sound and kisses the side of my head.

“Is something wrong?”

He backs away slightly startled and tilts my head up to face him. He has his puzzled face on which I’ve seen a few times over the weeks.

“Wrong? Not that I’m aware of...”

“It’s just you’ve stayed here most nights for the last few weeks and I’m not saying that I haven’t enjoyed sharing a bed with you and waking up in your arms cause that’s the best part of my day just ...uh I kinda hoped for more?”

“More?”

“Yeah cause I know it works between us quite spectacularly and if it’s just that works been exhausting or that you’re not quite as ...um active as me even though I’ve definitely felt it a few times but then nothing progressed so I just wanted to check you were okay?”

“Harry I have no idea what we’re talking about”

“Sex Jeth why aren’t we having it?”

He leans back against the headboard and grins his chest shaking before full blown chuckles break through. I love his laugh especially when I make him though I’m not sure what’s so funny about our monkish sex life.

“Yes sex with you is definitely spectacular as you put it and I’m certainly just as active as you are especially with the way you wander round barely clothed and with the few items you do wear virtually painted on.” He growls nipping my ear making me whine.

“that’s why we aren’t having sex” I look up confused.

“You make all these wonderful little and not so little noises which I’d never want to silence but they aren’t exactly little ear friendly...”

“Wait we aren’t having sex cause teddy’s down the hall?”

“Yeah pretty much I remember when I’d come home on leave and even hours after we’d put Kelly to bed Shannon and I couldn’t make a lot of noise. The few times we tried to have sex we got interrupted at least I was normally on high enough alert that things were set to rights before Kelly even got to our room. We mostly reconnected when Kelly was at school or with friends. So I figured we’d be waiting till my next day off if you’ve got a daycare by then or when Andy gets settled here and takes him for a night.”

“Wow you’re giving us blue balls for no reason”

“I just gave you my reasons which are quite valid”

“Im not saying they aren’t well thought through but you’re forgetting something”

“What?”

“Magic” he stares at me a little shocked.

“You’d magic Ted to stay asleep?”

“Well I could that’s entirely possible but unnecessary as I can just put up a one way sound barrier so we’d still hear him and anything going on in the house but no sound would make it out of this room.”

He’s frozen for a second and then growls out “do it now”

I grab my wand of the bedside table and cast before setting it back down I barely have the chance to turn back to him before he pounces on me.

~*~

I could tell Jeth was nervous I’d tried to prep him for meeting Aunt Andy that she was a bit more reserved and traditional and not entirely comfortable in the non-magi world despite her marriage.

I parked outside her town house it amazes me how she’d found a place so similar to Grimauld though much homier on the inside.

“Come on or we’ll be late and she definitely won’t approve of that”

I get out and unlock the door knocking as we enter.

“Aunt Andy? I brought Jeth like you said” I call out and hear a thunder of footsteps as Teddy comes running down from upstairs and jumps into Jeth’s arms from three steps up.

“Hey careful kid we wouldn’t want you tripping. You been having fun with your grandma?” Jeth asks holding Teddy on his hip having Teddy tell him everything he’d done since he’d last seen him. My heart aches at how good they look together. I’ll totally admit the sight makes me a little broody if only to myself.

“Guess I’m not your favourite anymore little teddy bear huh?” I tease noting how his happy yellow hair matches his shirt.

“Nope!” He squeals giggling.

“Oi cheeky! Come on then will you take us to grandma?” I ask.

He wiggles till Jeth sets him down and runs back upstairs. Following we find Andy in her big throne like arm chair in the upper parlour. Her floor length deep purple robes would be much more suited to Victorian England especially with her ash grey hair swept up into a sharp bun. I can take the witch out of the wizarding world but I’d never convince her to change her style. Teddy’s back on the floor with his action figures and quidditch players already.

“This is him hmm?” She asks setting down her book.

“Uh yes ma’am I’m Leroy Jethro Gibbs but I generally go by Jethro” he states formally.

“And you have a good job?” Eyeing him with an shrewd gaze.

“It pays alright, it’s long hours but it’s worth while. I’m lead of my team and we have a very high solve rate.” I can tell he’s gone into marine mode standing to attention it’s a little funny how a tiny old woman is intimidating him.

“You’ll do I suppose Hadrian seems to be happier with you around. Are you going to be standing like a statue all afternoon?” I suppress a laugh and take him to sit on the uncomfortable antique sofa.

“Tilly we require tea” she says to the room and a few seconds later a tiny house elf in a little navy dress pops in with a full bone china tea service and hands out cups and small biscuits.

~*~

**Jeth POV**

It’s a little hard to tell but I think she approved of me. Harry seems happy as I’m driving us back with Teddy after dinner. Teds nearly dropped off in the back seat so it shouldn’t be hard to put him to bed when we get in. After tea we’d ended up playing in the back yard with some ridiculous wizard frisbee. Whoever thought teeth on a kids toy was a good idea is an idiot. Harry had charmed it safe though so we had some fun passing it around as Andromeda watched from the deck.

“That went okay right?” I find myself asking.

“More than okay from Andy that order for me to bring you round for tea again is a huge ringing endorsement. I know she’s a bit up tight even marriage to a muggleborn hasn’t relaxed her upbringing much but she cares so much about Teddy and I. Hell she was the only one of the order and my friends group that took my side she was the one that suggested we move and helped me word the formal request to my boss about being a foreign operative. Perhaps with time over here she’ll relax a bit.”

“Let’s hope so not sue I can handle being that on edge all the time again was like one of those darn high command meetings.”

“I bet you looked very hot in your uniform though....”

“Yeah? You have a thing for men in uniform I should know about?” I ask glancing over at him. He leans over and places a kiss on my neck just above my collar.

“Not all of them just this one” he whispers against my skin his breath tickling shivers down my spine. I grip my hands tighter on the wheel.

“Behave or you’ll be in trouble when I get us back to yours”

“But what if I want to be in trouble?” He teases sliding his hand onto and up my thigh.

“Let me get us home without crashing the car and I’ll put you in as much trouble as your little needy ass wants.” I growl at him shifting as my dress pants get a bit too tight.

He continues nibbling and kissing my neck and stroking my inner thigh as I break dozens of speed limits to hastily park on his drive.

“Take ted up to bed and by the time I get up to your room you’ll be naked on all fours.” I growl shutting off the car and giving him a vicious kiss. He hops out and I watch him carry a completely asleep Teddy into the house before I head over to my place to pick up the things I need for such a naughty little sub.

~*~

Looking at the clock I sigh and pick up the phone.

.  
.  
.  
 **Click**  
“Hey jeth you running a bit late? I can hold dinner for a bit?”

“Sadly not late Harry it doesn’t look like I’m going to make it tonight at all so the kids and I will just have to order take out”

“That bad huh? I ..I could bring dinner for everyone? I mean if you’re not ready for everyone to meet me yet or don’t want to get distracted that’s fine I’m happy to drop the food off at the door...”

“Now you’re being ridiculous I’m not having you make dinner for seven maybe eight of us and making you go eat at home alone, no if you’re happy cooking you’ll stay for dinner. We’d talked about you meeting them soon anyway so it’s fine.”

“So nine for dinner?”

“Yeah I think Leon is still here and it’d be rude to leave him out”

“Don’t lie to me jeth he’s your friend and I should meet him. Okay I’ll be over in forty that okay or will the kids go cannibal?”

“Should be fine I shall look forward to your arrival and let security know to let you up so just any id will be okay.”

“Cool love you”

“I love you too”  
 **Click**

I go back to my desk to continue the chase on the minimal leads we have at least feeling a little more positive.

~*~  
 **Harry POV**

Security checks are a bit weird but I made it in and at least they gave me the floor number I think as the lift stops.  
Most of the lights are down in this office so I head to the few desks with light.  
A man seems to be flicking through information on a big screen as I have a fifty fifty chance I take a guess.  
“DiNozzo?”

“Yeah?” He says spinning around to face me. “Who’s askin?”

“Harry could you show me where the conference room is so I can set up? These are kind of heavy” I tell him gesturing to the bags.

“Uh sure...” he says slowly looking me over.

“I’m glad I guessed right you didn’t look like a McGee” that at least gets a laugh out of him but I hope it won’t be this awkward with all of them.

He stands in the doorway watching as I unpack and set the table leaving the food in its thermal bag till we’re ready.

“So where is everyone?”

“Probably back in the pen?” He tells me still acting off well the odds of the other six not liking me are hopefully slim.  
We go back down the hall and run into Jeth so I go over and kiss him melting in his arms as always. God I’ve missed him.

“Hi” I say a bit breathless.

“Hey you get here okay?” I roll my eyes he’s ever the worrier.

“Yes I got here perfectly fine security checks are a little weird but I got through and Tony showed me where to put dinner and we were just coming to get you all.”

I take the time to study his face noting the set frown under the happy smile.

“It’s definitely a bad one huh? You’ve got that ironed in frown again” I tell him stroking his temple.

“Yeah it is never easy when it involves kids”

I give him a tighter hug.

“Okay well we shall refuel and you’ll get them and make them pay like you always do. And if there’s any other way I can help you’ll let me know?” I ask him resting my forehead against his.

He lifts his head to kiss my brown and we break apart just now noticing that the rest of the team are all standing around looking a bit shocked.

“Jeeetthhh? You did actually tell the kids I was coming right?”

“Kids?!?” Tony splutters.

“No, I hadn’t got round to it yet” he mutters looking a little guilty.

“Oh! I’m so glad you don’t hate me Tony” I smile at him relieved.

“Hate you? Harry why would he hate you?”

“He was being all weird and I thought he didn’t like me not that he had no idea who I was” I tell him poking his chest in reprimand.

“Right, well this is my partner Harry we’ve been together awhile and he made us all dinner as I was missing our date”

I suddenly get attacked by a very happy goth.

“Eee I’m so happy to meet you. I knew he was dating again but getting information out of him is like blood from a stone! You have to tell me everything. How did you meet? How long has it been? What do you do? How long have you lived here?” She fires in rapid succession.

“Woah Abby I’m happy to answer all of that but we should probably do it over dinner” she backs off a little sheepish.

“You seem to have a handle on who’s who young Harry” Ducky comments.

“Ducky! I’ve been so excited to meet a fellow Brit we really must have tea I’m sure Aunt Andy would love to join us for it and maybe even your mum?” I gush.

“I think mother and I would like that very much” he seems quite pleased a the suggestion.

“Jeth, Leon isn’t here?” I ask after looking around he just tilts my chin up so I notice him leaning over the balcony observing us.  
“Oh, hi I made enough for you too so if you have time it’s all in the conference room” he smiles and heads down the stairs.

“Right so as we’re all here we can get started on dinner!” I take Jeth’s hand and pull him back there and make him sit at the head of the table while I pull out all the food.

“I wasn’t sure what people liked so I made a few different things the ones with red lids have meat, blue are vegetarian and green are vegan I figured you could choose some of whatever you’d like rather than me making something big and finding one of you couldn’t eat it. Next time I’ll probably do something a little more cohesive as I’ll have time to ask and plan. But hopefully you’ll each find something. Oh and I wasn’t sure if you’d be allowed to drink so I only brought one beer each and a bottle of red to share if we can or I made iced tea and fresh lemonade if we can’t. I’ve only ever seen Jeth drink coffee or beer so I’m not even sure what you’d have but coffee definitely doesn’t go with dinner”

“Love you’re babbling” he pulls me down so I’m sat on his knee and take a breath.  
“I think one beer would be fine for those that want it but I’d like to try some of that lemonade” Leon tells me as he pours out a glass.

That seems to break the others out of their silence and the room is suddenly alive with activity different dishes and drinks being passed back and forth. Jeth squeezes my hip and prompts me to join the fray. After a few minutes everyone settles down and I’ve made plates for Jeth and I. Still using Jeth’s knee as we don’t have enough chairs though he doesn’t seem to mind.

It takes a few minutes for everyone to stop eating like ravenous wolves and to slow down but then I can see them looking at me wanting answers so I just start with what Abby already asked.

“I moved here about three months ago across the road from Jeth, met him my first day here I’d pulled my car out onto the road to do some errands and immediately got a flat which sucked brand new car and I barely move it a few meters. I ended up blocking Jeth’s drive so he comes over save me probably just so he could get to work. He called me ma’am-“

“It was those damn shorts” he grumbles.

“You like my shorts” I tease “anyway he was hot and changed to my spare so I flirted with him not really expecting much if anything but he asked me out. We’ve been on a few proper dates and Jeth’s over most nights for dinner even if it has to be reheated. We were waiting till I got Andy moved in and Teddy was settled before we had a dinner party to meet you all. I’ve been excited to meet Jeth’s kids and colleagues but cases kept cropping up so it never seemed a good time so I figured hey let’s just make now one otherwise I might not have met you all before Christmas!”

“Why do you keep calling us kids we’re older than you?” DiNozzo asks.

“That’s what Jeth calls you I suppose I just got used to it after all the stories he’s told me”

“He does?” They all look at him surprised

I turn to find him ignoring the stares in favour of his plate. I kiss him on the cheek.

“I’m sure they don’t mind, personally I think it’s sweet and sure it’s weird that they are all older and taller than me but I’m quite happy being step-mum” and I’m sure ducky and Leon know that they aren’t part of ‘the kids’ to you so there’s no reason to hermit crab you know I’ll pull you out of that shell.”  
“It’s okay to care” I whisper in his ear as I kiss his cheek again.

“From the stories I’ve been told of competitions pranks and squabbling I think kids fits you quite well especially you Tony” earning a laugh from everyone.

“Who is Teddy I am assuming you don’t mean a bear?” Ziva asks.

“Oh he’s my son well godson but he’s in my care sadly his parents like mine died when he was a baby and Andromeda his grandmother is a bit too old to be running around after a child full time so Teddy stays with her when I’m working but I get to be his mum full time.”

“Why do you keep referring to yourself as a mother when you are a man? Are you transitioning?” Ziva asks quite bluntly.

“Oh er no I’m not trans, not that I have anything against it but I’m quite happy being a man. I suppose it’s kinda teddy’s fault he’s only seven and when I was explaining to him that I’m gay he kind of got stuck on the idea that he needs a mum and dad and said if i was going to date men that I’d be his mum. Apparently i behave more like a mum whatever that means. I haven’t really minded so it kinda stuck. He’s only been doing it for the last couple months but I got in the habit of referring to myself as mum cause if I said dad he started looking for Jeth.” Ziva nods in understanding. The others seem to be mulling over my answers so I continue.

“I think I only have my job left from Abby’s questions. I’m a part time Hunter agent from MI8 so occasionally I get sent on hunts for individuals that escape here from British law enforcement. The rest of the time I manage the potter and black accounts and seats which is incredibly dull but necessary”  
I see ducky’s eyes light in recognition. “You know of my family ducky?”

“Oh yes mother’s brother was once part of that community though never in such high standing we heard about the recent difficulties... I’m glad you came out on top lad.”

“Aren’t we all. I came over here to get away from a lot of the pressures and some bad friends I’d made growing up I think America suits me much better but I can hardly step away completely with my titles”

“Titles?” McGee and DiNozzo ask.

“Oh yes dear boy, Harry here is a lord twice over if I’m not mistaken?”

“They made it worse too after everything they gave me a ‘special honour’ so now I have even more sway in votes but I guess after everything I could hardly expect to fade into anonymity”

“No I don’t think they’d let you but I’m glad you’re happy here and getting some peace” ducky smiles warmly at me.

“Why wouldn’t you get peace in England?” McGee asks.

“I took down a terrorist cell when I was seventeen mostly with just my two best friends, the leader had murdered my parents when I was a baby and hated that I’d survived the attack so had an obsessive vendetta against me but I’d managed to evade his attempts since I was eleven until I finally brought him down along with many of his followers. After that I was offered various jobs but I took the training from MI8 to become a hunter for the last few years once word has come of any of his people that got away I get sent to hunt them down I have had other missions but the majority has been them.”

“Just you or will we get to meet your team?” Tony asks.

“Just me, I find that its easier to track and remain unnoticed on my own but I get results, that’s why my call sign is blood hound” I grin cheekily.

“You don’t look dangerous enough to chase after terrorists alone” Tony jokes.

“Well if you’d like to challenge me to a practice hunt and spar I’d quite happily hand you your ass Tony” I reply casually exchanging a spark of mischief with ducky.

“I won’t go easy on you just cause you’re dating boss”

“I wouldn’t need you to”

“Alright deal when we get a free day I wanna see what you’ve got.” His childish competitiveness showing.

After that we spend an hour or so finishing dinner and getting to know each other a little and setting loose plans for a shopping date with Abby, Teddy having a play date with Leon’s kids and a trip to the shooting range with the kids and Jeth next time they go. I was feeling quite relieved that they all seemed to welcome me.

“Well thank you for dinner love it was wonderful as per usual but I think we’ve had as long of a break as we can manage.” He announces squeezing my hip.

“Okay I don’t have Teddy till tomorrow evening so feel free to crash at mine and I’m happy to bring food for everyone again just call. Oh and you and Vance should call if you need help on this or other cases I have allot of connections and a high clearance you can call the head of MI6 if you need to get paperwork approval they can put you through to the right department. My badge hasn’t been sent to me yet but I am active.”

“I will keep that in mind Harry”

“They’d probably give you a blanket working partnership with me if you tell who they put you through to ‘lightning struck the snake’ but try not to mentioned dating Jeth it’d cause interest.”

“Oh?”

“Last agent I knew that started dating they got put on ice till they could have their parter and their whole family and friends investigated and have them all sign mountains of bloody paperwork. Like I’d be careless enough with sensitive data or that as a Hunter I wouldn’t have instincts and skills to vet my own partners. It’s paper pushing at its most ridiculous.” I tell him a little exasperated.

“I shall endeavour not to bury you in paperwork but I presume it’ll happen at some point.” Leon jests.

“That’s the weird part I get less faff if I bring it to them myself and even less if we’re married it’s like they reward you for keeping secrets!”

“Interesting way of running things I’ll let you know and thank you for dinner it really was wonderful and I’m sure Jackie will love to meet you and Teddy.”

I get various thanks and a big hug from Abby before they all disperse back to work.

I clean up from dinner and leave Jeth with a proper kiss before I head out to the 24h supermarket to stock up in case I need to feed the team again.

~*~

Getting a call at four in the morning is never fun and not normally good news I think as I grumble getting out of bed.

**Click**  
Potter?

You call signed a muggle agency?

Yes ma’am

Any particular reason why? You’ve never done so before.

I have friends on the team they seemed to have hit a difficult case I wished to offer my help if they need it.

.....Friends... interesting should I be alerting the office for extra paperwork?

Sigh I’d rather wait a few more months to initiate it myself if you trust my judgment Amelia?

Oh you know I’ll let you flout the rules as long as you fly under the trip wards. Is he good to you?

The best

Well then I’m perfectly happy to play ignorant till you’re ready you will have to bring him to meet Susan and I for tea though and I’m sure minister Shacklebolt will feel much the same maybe when we do next months debriefing?  
I will see if he can get a day off

Well then feel free to help your ‘friends’ as you see fit I’m sure you’ll be able to workaround the statute as usual

Helps that one of them knows due to an uncle being a wizard

Indeed well I look forward to our meeting next month and if you’re settled enough to offer help I might give my American counterpart approval to forward missions to you otherwise you’ll get bored and cause mischief

Me? Never!

Laughter comes down the line before she hangs up  
 **Click**

Well as I’m up I guess I’ll get ready and go see if I can be helpful.

~*~

Getting through the checks again was a bit more of a pain as I hadn’t mentioned I was coming but they called up and I got approved I did leave the guards cookies figuring I’d made too much anyway.

“I bring glad tidings of good coffee and breakfast if anyone’s hungry?”

I get appreciative mumbles as the kids take the hampers off my arms and dig in. I take the large flask over to Jeth whose scowling at his computer so much that he hasn’t even noticed me. I pour out two mugs of his favourite coffee and wave his under his nose. It’s immediately snatched and guzzled despite its temperature.

“Hi love still no progress?”

“No. No database matches on the DNA, no facial recognition on the crappy image we do have and no identifiable reason for why he’s picking which kids.”

“Well madam bones gave me approval so I’m going to head up to Leon and see if I need to sign anything then I’ll be down to see if I can help. Also there’s more in the flask”

“Wonderful angel creature” he says pulling me in for a kiss.

I skip upstairs to Leon’s secretary.

“Hi is the director in?”

“Yes can I have a name”

“Oh yeah Harry will probably do he’ll probably be expecting me at some point today”

She types something on her laptop before waving me in.

“Harry I was going to call you in an hour” he says as I enter.

“Well Amelia had no qualms about disturbing my sleep to let me know and bug me about my personal life so I brought breakfast and figured I’d see what I can do. Anything I need to sign on your side?”

“Just these two, this for an ongoing consultancy and that one’s so we can pay you for your time” he says gesturing to the two documents on his desk.

“I’d happily do it for free to stop Jeth scowling at computers but I’m sure I can add it to Teddy’s trust fund or my charity’s” I comment as I sign. “You have an ink pad? I left mine in my office”

Looking a bit puzzled he gets one out of a draw and watches as I stamp my ring next to my signature. I clean off the residue before slipping the ring back on.

“Had to add it as a security measure for official paper work after some forged documents were almost made official. It’s my combined lordship ring”

“Interesting I’ll get theses filed you go see if there’s anything you can do I’m sure Gibbs will give you an update on everything”

“I’ll send up some breakfast if the kids left anything” I say over my shoulder making him laugh.

Back down in the pen the kids seem to be back at work though each with a pastry or muffin on their desks. I find Jeth still with a frown and half drunk coffee mug so I raid the basket for a couple of muffins and a box of fruit salad before sending the last few things up to Leon with a passing worker that was heading upstairs.  
I borrow a free chair and sit at the end of Jeth’s desk.

“Okay hun I’m all yours but you really should eat something so how about you and the kids tell me where we are over this?”

“DiNozzo update” he barks and snags one of the muffins. Tony jumps to work the screen to present me the case.

“As of Friday we were made aware of thirteen different deaths of young officers across various different departments some it specialists others crew on ships and even a newly graduated seal” he tells me bringing up the file and pictures of each.

“The only connection between them is vague at best none of them knew each other haven’t been posted on assignments together. Born and lived in different towns, states and countries. All different ages some different orientations and genders the only tentative connection is they all went to private boarding schools but even those are different so we aren’t sure if we have one killer or just a spree of a few.”

Ziva snatches and remote and flicks it on to crime scene shots “they were all shot after torture though in slightly different ways either to break connections or it’s by different people. Beyond that out evidence is two matching hairs from the third and the eighth crime scenes and this unhelpful photo that we think is either a tall woman or a man in a long coat we found no other images of them in any other canvassing.”

“Can I see the school list?” Having a sinking feeling.

McGee finds it and sends it up to the big screen sadly giving me confirmation. I make a call to head office.

**Click**  
DMLE This is Anna?

Hey Anna could you put me through to Amelia tell her it’s about the case I’m on.

Oh of course Hunter potter  
.  
.  
.  
Harry?

It’s ours Lia all thirteen of them M.B.s some from here and Europe but there’s two from Britain one Hogwarts and one from Phoenix hope. They all ended up coming out here and joining the navy though we should probably check other enforcements for cases.  
By rights I should be taking the case with ADMLE consent but they have a right to help search for justice Lia but to keep them in the loop I’d have to break statute. They chose to leave us Lia and sign up I can’t feel comfortable shutting the navy out of this especially with my emotional tie to the team.

I’ll call MACUSA if you can hold?

Yep

.  
.  
.

Amelia? I’m guessing this isn’t a social call?

Sadly not Quentin I have Hunter potter on the line he wanted to help some NCIS friends of his with a case they were stuck on which I approved. He found out that all thirteen victims were muggleborns from across the globe that had ended up in America and joined its navy.

That is very grave news what do you need from me Hunter potter?

Either approval to bring my friends in NCIS into the statute as I believe they have a right to know the outcome of an investigation for the people that chose them. Two members are lightly aware of us one due to being my partner though I haven’t got to doing that paperwork yet and the other by family connection if that makes any difference sir? If not .....I’d need orders sir

You’d take responsibility for each of them?

Yes sir

The punishment would be a demotion at best and at worse prison time?

I’d accept all ramifications even if that was jail sir

I’ll have the forms in your retrieval box in twenty minutes how many do you need

seven I believe unless documentation is necessary for doctor mallard despite his connection?

It’s always better safe than sorry I suppose I’ll get on that keep me updated  
Click

I’ll add the partner forms to your box too but I’ll make sure I file them so you won’t get your relationship gossiped about

Thanks Lia I’ll update you by the end of the day

Good luck on your hunt Harry  
 **Click**

I hang up and run my hands over my face. I look up and find the kids looking curious and Jeth with sad understanding.

“We need a secure room? And Abby, ducky, Jimmy and Leon’s presence”

“I’ll get Leon and show you the room McGee get Abby. Ziva, Tony find ducky and Palmer and bring them up to MTAC”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hadn’t really intended the story to go this way but hey the muse says so and we obey the muse!
> 
> Hopefully it flowed okay I wrote this in several sections and completely out of order.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how long this will be I’ve very much enjoyed writing this sucks that there isn’t more HP/NCIS crossovers I’ve very much enjoyed reading the ones that currently exist and thought I’d add to the collection.
> 
> Hope you liked it  
> Kitty x


End file.
